Barney the Dinosaur
Barney is a purple dinosaur from Barney and Friends and Various Barney Home Videos. He played Jiminy Cricket in Deweynocchio He played Sebastian in The Little Latino Explorer He played Genie in Casperladdin Triology and Pipladdin He played Alvin Seville in Alvin & The Chipmunks Home Video He played Frosty The Snowman in Barney the Dinosaur (aka Frosty the Snowman) He played Aladdin in Barneyladdin He played Mad Hatter in Emily in Wonderland He played Bert in Baby Bop Poppins He played Artemis in Sailor Zoe He played Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He played Hum Bear in Wee Sing Together (Vinhchaule style) He played Adult Tantor in Maxzan He played SkyTrain Mark I #104 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten He played SkyTrain Mark I #115 * He is a playable with Raman Sandhu He played SkyTrain Mark I #121 * He is a playable with Raman Sandhu He played SkyTrain Mark I #129 * He is a non-playable He played SkyTrain Mark I #154 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten Plus Many More! Portrayal: * In Fievel & Friends he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz * In Alvin & Friends he is played by Alvin Seville * In Anna & Friends, he is played by Anna. * In Artemis & Friends he is played by Artemis * In Bernard & Friends he is played by Bernard * In Chip & Friends he is played by Chip * In Papa Bear & Friends, he is played by Papa Bear * In Jiminy Cricket & Friends he is played by Jiminy Cricket * In Goofy and Friends, he is played by Goofy * In Kermit and Friends he is played by Kermit the Frog * In Yogi and Friends he is played by Yogi Bear Gallery: Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang.jpg|Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|Barney in Barney & Friends Barney in Barney's Hide & Seek Game.jpg|Barney in Barney's Hide & Seek Game Barney in Barney's Great Adventure The Movie.jpg|Barney in Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Barney in Barney's Night Before Christmas.jpg|Barney in Barney's Night Before Christmas Barney in Barney You Can Be Anything.jpg|Barney in Barney You Can Be Anything Barney in Barney Let's Go to the Zoo.jpg|Barney in Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Barney_doll.png|Barney doll Barney 2265600k.jpg|Barney in the 1992 series. CharacterBarney 0.png|Barney's full body Barney as baloo.png|Barney as Baloo Barney as Artemis.PNG|Barney as Artemis 21310279 SA.jpg|Barney in his camping outfit Barney Playing Piano.jpg|Barney playing the piano Richelle-Barney1.jpg Barney & Richelle.jpg Songbarney.png|Barney in Barney Songs. Barney-0.jpg|Barney in his new generation. 1988barney.png|The original Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang. 1990BarneyCostume.jpg|Barney's late 1989-1990 costume in Waiting for Santa. Barney & Friends Barney & The Cast Group Huge.jpg BarneyDollS1CarnivalofNumbers.png|The original Barney doll. BarneyDoll_HonkHonkAGooseOnTheLoose.png|The posable Barney doll. Category:Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Protagonists Category:Memes Category:Barney & Friends Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Adults Category:Silly Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Magenta Characters Category:Comedians Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Husbands Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Allies